Online Battle
This article has a strategy guide here. Current Season: Ares/Prime Expires: February 28 2018 Online Battle, often called Multiplayer, is a battle mode in which players fight against AI-controlled teams created by other players, granting Power Credits and Battle Rating. It is unlocked when a character reaches level 5, although you can use other characters under level 5 after unlocking Online Battles. Every week on Online Battles is referred to as a "season"; achieving a certain percentage rank of battle rating would award players with gear and occasionally unique characters. Online Battles have a few different rules from Standard Battle: taking unblocked hits only grants a very small amount of Power and Super Move can be resisted for up to 50% of the Damage dealt! Interface The "Find Opponents" button in the bottom left corner allows players to compete in online battles. "Bonus Missions" shows special daily assignments, such as gaining 5000 battle rating with a specified team or winning a battle without blocking, that would grant bonus battle rating upon completion. "Leaderboards" shows the ranking of players in the current season, and over all time. While the center of the screen displays the main prize of the season, if applicable (Ares/Prime in this example), "Season Rewards" lists a detailed breakdown for the precise rewards for each rank. The banner at top left displays the player name, rank (top 5% in this case) and level (this is unrelated to the cards' levels; it's increased through playing online battles, and unlocks cosmetic rewards such as the banner background, icon, and title). Under the banner is the player's team. The column to the right displays the last ten online battles (through scrolling), which can be tapped on to view a replay. This example image shows all four possible outcomes of a battle: *ATTACKED with a red shield - The player team, controlled by the AI, is attacked by a player-controlled team and lost. Tapping on the battle will give the additional option to do a revenge battle. *VICTORY with a blue shield - The player team, controlled by the AI, is attacked by a player-controlled team and won. *DEFEAT with a red arrow - The player team, controlled by the player, attacked an AI-controlled team and lost. *VICTORY with a blue arrow - The player team, controlled by the player, attacked an AI-controlled team and won. Types of battles There are 4 types of battles, with different numbers of matches. Rewards Online battle exclusive rewards include the following: Characters #Aquaman/Flashpoint #Ares/Prime #Batgirl/Cassandra Cain #Deadshot/Arkham Origins #Deathstroke/Flashpoint #Superman/Blackest Night Certain Characters can be won in Online Battle seasons, but are also found in packs: #Doomsday/Blackest Night (Blackest Night Doomsday Pack) #The Flash/Metahuman (The Flash Starter Pack) #The Flash/Reverse Flash (Formally in the Most Wanted Pack) #The Flash/Wally West Rebirth (Wally West Gold Pack) #The Joker/Unhinged Suicide Squad (Suicide Squad Gold Pack) The unique rewards usually require players to rank in the top 5%, but they require players to be in top 3%, making them more difficult to obtain from Online Battle seasons. Gear Unique 4/5 star gears, rewarded in their unevolved form: #The Ibistick #Cloak of Destiny #Militarized Batmobile #Gauntlets of Azrael #Riddler's Staff #Mother Box #Soultaker Sword #Scarecrow's Ventilator Mask #Astro-Harness #Heart of Darkness #Overpowered 5-U-93-R Trivia *Online Battles may pair you up with "unfair" AI teams with either much higher or lower stats than yours. Battle Rating earned is based on your opponent's stats, so matched against an abnormally weak team is not necessarily a good thing. This has been a long standing issue - but it should be noted that towards the end of ultimate battles, especially the seventh battle, you can and are supposed to be matched against opponents significantly stronger. *Hackers are fairly common on Online Battles. In addition to the players at the top of the leaderboards gaining astronomical amounts of battle rating, their characters may also have more gears than normally possible to hold, even though only 3 can be displayed (e.g. the same character may exhibit the full set effect of both LexCorp Set and League of Assassins Set), as well as many other unfair advantages. *Online Battle replays received much criticism due to its many visual glitches preventing accurate assessment of what happened during the match. Additionally, it does not show damage dealt by any hit. Also, if a match lasts too long, you will receive a warning saying "Due to size constraints your replay was not uploaded". It was later disabled entirely, although there is a small chance to still be able to see replays. *Online Battles only require internet connection while loading the VS screen - once it does, you can play through that match without a connection, as long as you don't tap next to the next fight. This is useful when, for instance, entering elevators, tunnels, or other brief interruptions of service. File:IMG_2054-2-.png|A team with multiples of the same character. File:IMG_2282-1-.png|Using multiple copies of the same gear at once. File:IMG_2283-1-.png|Hacked Promotions and Levels, as well as an unreleased character (note the Blackest Night Martian Manhunter challenge credit icon, indicating this was prior to Red Lantern Hal Jordan's official release). File:Sometimes you will be pair with a significanly weaker team..jpg|Sometimes you will be paired with a team that is significantly weaker than yours. File:Hackers.jpg|Hackers with more xp than normally possible. While not visible here, hackers may have 100% augmented crit chance as well, over the normal cap of 50%. IMG_0575.PNG|Note the name ATTACKED by the same user are very close. IMG_3042.PNG|Sometimes there'll be a glitch that won't let you see the opponent's gear. |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Category:Game modes Category:Tabs Category:Terminology